A Rose For The Gentlemen
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: His eyes bore into her own as she caressed her cheek in his hand, just like he had done earlier. "You're precious to a lot of people, Yuki." "Am...Am I precious to you, Zero?" *Short and sweet ZEKI FLUFF* First Vampire Knight fanfiction! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its character. All characters rightfully belong to Hino-senpai.**

_Thoughts._

"Speaking."

**Author's Note: **Well well, this is the VERY FIRST attempt I made at a non-Naruto fanfiction. Considering I've been writing Naruto/SasuSaku fanfictions for _**6 years**_, this would DEFINITELY be a change. :| I dunno, my mind is still set for SasuSaku, so trying to write this was a bit difficult. HOWEVER, because Vampire Knight is my second favorite anime series, and I am a DIE HARD ZeroxYuki shipper; I just had to, I couldn't resist! (': Especially with how the entire series ended...I mean not gonna lie, I was VERY disappointed, actually cried a little. But what better place to solve all your anguish than fanfiction, right? :'D I think all my fellow Zeki shippers can agree haha. Well, I've kept you guys long enough! On with the story!

* * *

_**A Rose For The Gentlemen**_

The sun slowly began to set; the sky trading its beautiful, bright blue color for the reddish orange hues. The atmosphere was quiet—definitely a change from how the usual evening transitions were. It's because tonight was different all together.

It was the night of the dance.

This annual dance was the only night that both the Day Class and Night Class students could be together. However, it was also the same night where the Disciplinary Committee had to be on high alert; making sure the vampire night students stay in line.

* * *

Yuki Cross gazed at her reflection in the mirror; her dark red eyes scanning over her typical black, white-lined school uniform. She sighed; although she admitted she wasn't really looking forward to the dance, she was hoping that she didn't have to wear that uniform at least.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the white band with a distinct red rose design wrapped around her upper left arm. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No! I have duties tonight as a Disciplinary Committee member!" she cheered, reminding herself of her obligations.

A knock on her dormitory door interrupted her thoughts. The door slowly opened, revealing her roommate, Sayori Wakaba, dressed in her beautiful ball gown for the dance. Sayori walked in, carrying a large, flat white box.

She looked at Yuki confused." You're wearing your school uniform to the dance?"

"The headmaster has Zero and me working on an extra shift to cover the dance." Yuki informed, looking at Sayori, Her gaze then fell on the white box in Sayori's arms. "What's that?"

Sayori walked over and placed the box on top of Yuki's neatly made bed. "I ran into Aido-san on his way to the dance with Kain-san. He asked me where you were and I said you were back at the dorm getting ready. I told him I was on my way back and I could deliver this to you. He said it was from Kaname Kuran-san."

While Sayori was explaining this, Yuki carefully opened the lid; moving aside the thin white tissue paper. Her eyes widened a fraction at the box's content, mouth agape slightly. "Oh my…"

* * *

The dance had begun a little over half an hour ago. The Day Class girls, dressed as best and extravagant as they could be, eagerly went to converse and dance with the handsome Night Class students.

Zero Kiryu leaned against the back wall; arms crossed, watching all the dancing students. Although his expression remained stoic, he was entirely opposed to the idea of the night and day class students mixing, even just for one night. The risk of something going wrong was too high. If he had a choice, he would've stayed in his dorm room. But he had his own obligation to Headmaster Cross, and agreed as a Disciplinary Committee member to take a shift in watching the dance.

Although, there was one advantage to this…

Zero's light lavender eyes caught sight of his partner entering the dance. He was expected Yuki to be dressed in her school uniform for duty, like he was, but was definitely caught off guard.

Yuki walked into the large ball room on the Cross Academy grounds where the dance was held. She was wearing a pure white, ruffled dress; the front going down just above her knees and cascading downwards so the back reached above her ankle. The sides of her short brown hair were twisted a little, curling into an "O" shape. Her Disciplinary Committee band blended in with the whites of her dress, aside from the rose emblem. In addition, which also blended in with her stunning attire, she wore white strapped heels and a white choker collar with a white bow—she was a true vision in white. But what stood out clearly was the blood red rose that was pinned to the center of the bow.

_Breathtaking_. That was all that crossed Zero's mind as his lavender orbs followed her graceful movements.

Her own red yes finally fell onto Zero; a bright smile graced her lips as she maneuvered through the dancing pairs toward him.

"Hi Zero!" she cheerfully greeted.

Zero looked down at her; he stood up right, nodding in response.

Yuki noticed that he was lazily wearing his school uniform like he always does. "Think you could've cleaned up a little, just for tonight?" she chuckled lightly.

His eyes softened, a very faint smirk crossed his lips. "So what's with the dress then? I thought you weren't excited about the dance."

A faint pink color tainted Yuki's pale cheeks in embarrassment. "H-ha. It was a last minute gift from Kaname…"

She noticed Zero's sudden drop in mood at the mention of his pureblood rival; Yuki quickly wanted to change the topic. She moved her small pale hands up to Zero's shirt, fixing the buttons.

"You know," she began; buttoning up his white button down shirt and black vest. "If you wore your uniform properly and smiled more often, people wouldn't be so scared of you."

Her slender fingers finished with the buttons and then she moved to adjust his blood red tie. She smiled at the stunning man in front of her; the dark colors of his uniform clashing the soft, light contrasts of his silver hair and lavender eyes.

"And to top it off," She undid the crimson rose that was pinned to the white bow on her choker. "A rose for the gentlemen." Her slender fingers moved to pin the rose onto his left breast pocket; the smile never leaving her face.

Zero's eyes softened ever so slightly as he watched Yuki ministrations. _You know_, he though, looking at her bright smile. _There's something about you, Yuki Cross. _He apprehensively reached up his hand; gently pushing her bangs away from her eyes and rested it on her pint-stained cheek. _Something about you that…that makes me love you so much._

Yuki gasped lightly, shocked by Zero's sudden gesture. What caught her even more off guard, was Zero slowly leaning down toward her.

The people around them disappeared. The music faded away. Everything around the two stilled; the only audible sound was their breaths as Zero tempted to close the distance between them.

With their lips mere centimeters away, the two were shaken out of their own world when a forced cough was heard.

Yuki looked down and away; clearly embarrassed at the situation she was caught in.

Zero glared up at the intruders; his hand still on her cheek and his other arm draped around her waist. _Of course those damn vampires would interrupt._

Two of the night class's aristocratic students, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, were both standing near the pair; Akatsuki looking stoic, if not bored, and Hanabusa looking enraged with what was going on in front of him.

"Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you out on the terrace, Yuki." Hanabusa stated bluntly; his aqua eyes narrowing at her and Zero.

"O-okay." Yuki sheepishly responded. She looked up and Zero, who in turn nodded and reluctantly let her go.

He watched as she walked off, disappearing into the blown curtains of the night air and out the large, double-doors to the terrace.

"Kiryu," Hanabusa caught Zero attentions; his tone laced in warning. "Kaname-sama would be very displeased to find out about what was happening with you and Yuki."

Zero's eyes hardened as he stuffed his hands in his pocket before walking off, obviously not paying mind to Hanabusa's threat.

The blonde aristocrat gritted his teeth; his razor sharp fangs grazing against his bottom lip slightly. "How dare he. Who does he think he is?"

"Just let it go." Akatsuki spoke up; his tall, broad frame leaned against the wall, hands in his crisp white uniform pockets, completely unconcerned about what just happened.

* * *

Zero walked around the large ball room. His eyes continued to watch over the students. He noted the large amounts of girls surrounding some of the Night Class students. He huffed; annoyed at how those vampires were practically fed the attention. _As if they were spoiled and egotistic enough._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure walk in from the terrace door. He turned his head, noticing that it was none other than pureblood vampire, and Dorm President of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran.

Kaname had his typical sullen expression, however, his dark red eyes held a lot of thought. Kaname's gaze caught Zero's; the two rivals glared at each other slightly before the pureblood turned to walk off.

Zero walked toward the doors leading out to the terrace. The wind gently kept blowing the curtains up. Moving them aside, he saw Yuki standing there with her head down; obviously bothering by whatever just occurred. He quickly walked over to her, his voice full of concern. "Yuki? What's wrong?"

Said girl looked up at him with sad eyes, brimmed to the edge with tears. She quickly tried to wipe them away, hoping they would go unbeknownst to her silver haired friend.

But she was wrong. He stood in front of her; reaching his large pale hand up, he gently wiped away the rest of her tears.

Yuki looked up at Zero, eyes slightly wide. "Z…Ze—"

"What happened?"

Yuki looked down; her voice soft and hurt. "Kaname…always treats be like a child…" She closed her eyes; remembering how Kaname, once again, ignored anything she asked of him. "He says that he just wants…to protect me." She clenched her fists slightly, "Why can't he just trust me?"

"It's because you're precious to him." His response surprised her, causing her to look up at him in shock. His eyes bore into her own as she caressed her cheek in his hand, just like he had done earlier. "You're precious to a lot of people, Yuki."

"Am…Am I precious to you, Zero?" Yuki quietly asked, placing his cold hand on top of his warm one.

Zero's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the thought. _More than you can imagine…_ He slowly leaned in once more, hoping that he would be able to finish his deed prior to their interruption.

_This is it._

Yuki found herself meeting him half way; their lips brushing against each other, the friction instantly sparking.

Zero's eyes closed as he fully kissed her, pulling her frame closer to his own. Absolutely everything felt perfect about that kiss. Hidden emotions, tensions of being apart—due to Yuki's situation with Kaname—was released in that simple kiss.

In their movements, the rose that was pinned to Zero's pocket fell off onto the ground, and blew back from the wind.

A pale hand reached down, picking up the rose that blew back towards the door and landed neatly at his feet. The hard, remorseful eyes of Kaname gazed down at the rose before fixating back to the couple at the other end of the terrace. He lost, and he knew it.

"Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa's soft voice dragged Kaname's attention away from the couple for just a moment. "Are you…okay with this, sir?"

Of course he wasn't, but Yuki was happy; THAT was what was most important, right?

Kaname smelled the perfectly bloomed rose before it shattered into little sparks of red. "A rose for the gentlemen."

Kaname turned; hands in his pocket and walked back into the ball room, Hanabusa following shortly behind.

He lost and he knew it.

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream—next night.**_

* * *

**Author's note**: My very first Vampire Knight/Zeki fanfiction OWARI! (': Ahh I know this was very short (typed at least...it took me NINE pages to write! D; ), but it was supposed to be a cute little Zeki fluff that I thought of today during first period haha. I just couldn't get the dance scene out of my mind, and it just made for a PERFECT little oneshot, don't you think? c: Still weird, writing a non-SasuSaku/Naruto fanfiction after **6 years**? I mean, aside from SasuSaku, Zeki is my absolute second favorite pairing in the anime/manga world. And because I plan on writing many more Zeki fanfictions in the future, I guess I got to get used to the new writing styles: knowing the difference between Zero and Sasuke, and Yuki and Sakura, and being able to put them on paper. Haha, this is going to be a challenge, but it's worth it, ne? (':

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D I REALLY wanna know what you guys think, especially because this is my favorite attempt at a Zeki fanfiction! (': Seriously guys, I REALLY need loads of reviews so not only get me motivated, but to know if my work was good or not. So, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!

~Cherry-chan


End file.
